Yakedo Shio
Yakedo Shio (潮火傷, Shio Yakedo, lit. Burning Tide) is an extremely powerful ninja hailing from the Land of Whirlpools. Background Yakedo Shio was born in a small, prosperous town in the Land of Whirlpools twenty seven years before the start of the series, in a place ruled by a peaceful village leader focused on commercial interests. Fighting against the local backslide of the shinobi life, his parents began a plan to create super-shinobi to reverse the decline, all without Yakedo's knowledge, during his time as a student in the local, unsanctioned program. Yakedo, the family's pride and joy due to his talent and unique chakra, worked his hardest to please his parents and rose quickly in the ranks. To his horror, the boy was informed by the saddened village leader of the sick training his parents were performing on orphans, including medical experiments and tainted chakra such as that provided by the Star Training of Hoshigakure. Defying his parents on the matter publicly, they set their "super-shinobi" trainees, little more than artificially aged children wielding great powers, on Yakedo. Crying the entire time, Yakedo cleanly killed sixty adult shinobi and his own parents. Afterwards, he took his clan scrolls from his old house before burning it down with a Katon and leaving the village. Appearance Yakedo is a tall, lean man, dressed in black and red. His wild black hair is held back by a long red headband, and he wears a heavy scarf of the same material. Strapped to his upper back is his tantō, which he maintains in extremely good condition. Unlike the standard ninja gear, Yakedo wears black boots, reinforced on the soles to protect against makibishi. His baggy clothing hides several small scrolls containing his personal effects, gear, and supplies. Inside one of the scrolls, in a complicated storage seal, is a large scroll nearly his own height, his Ninjutsu Archive Scroll, originally the Shio clan ninjutsu scroll. Despite his age, he is mentioned as retaining an extraordinarily youthful appearance. The Crimson Evening: Burning Tide Meets The Red Flash Personality Yakedo, previously to his massacre, was a cheerful child who sought attention and praise from his parents; their praise was the one thing he sought the most, and he believed his parents to be amazing, saintly people. He was rather young at the time. But then came the incident with their betrayal of the village and experimenting on orphans. Afterwards, Yakedo closed himself off emotionally so that he would never have to lose someone ever again. Still, he basks in praise from those he considers worthy enough to give it. In battle, Yakedo gets a thrill from fighting a strong opponent and often prolongs fights to extend the enjoyment. He will usually spare those he considers to have fought well. Abilities Yakedo is an extremely powerful ninja, being an unaffiliated S-Rank in the Bingo Book. At the age of thirteen, he killed sixty adult ninjas wielding powerful chakras and his own parents, through the use of the Hidden Mist technique and his personal Bunshinjutsu. He is also the first known ninja from the Shio Clan to unlock the Sea Gate on his own. His affinity is Fire Release ninjutsu, witnessed by the few Katon he has shown in his appearances. Yakedo is a master infiltrator and spy, having contacts, spies, and sleeper agents across the continent. He is also an information broker with influence in the governments of many minor nations and several major ones. Unlike many ninjas, Yakedo dislikes the use of powerful, flashy ninjutsu, instead using minor jutsu and genjutsu to accomplish tasks. During his infiltration of Iwa's Explosion Corps, he used only one genjutsu, the Transformation Technique, his sword, and some form of Bunshinjutsu, and emerged completely successful and unharmed. Yakedo has fast reactions and is quite flexible, as evidenced by his escaping the initial stage of the Heaven and Hell Destruction Maneuver, a nintaijutsu technique that when fully powered was faster than the Sharingan. Then he managed to rotate around his opponent and push off in midair. He has some skill in Kenjutsu, wielding a tantō in ordinary combat. Quotes Who am I? The strongest left standing of this once-great clan. -to a Kumogakure shinobi References Category:Shio Clan